


【白宇水仙r18】二为训养（9/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 白宇水仙 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※一切文字与演员白宇无关，解释权归笔者所有ELLE宇（白羽）x粉毛衣宇（白宇），白宇水仙，r18注意内含：bdsm（调教）、落地窗play、带跳蛋外出 等和前文一个系列双演员，白羽有专业调教师设定※※※※※





	【白宇水仙r18】二为训养（9/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> 一切文字与演员白宇无关，解释权归笔者所有
> 
> ELLE宇（白羽）x粉毛衣宇（白宇），白宇水仙，r18注意
> 
> 内含：bdsm（调教）、落地窗play、带跳蛋外出 等
> 
> 和前文一个系列
> 
> 双演员，白羽有专业调教师设定
> 
> ※※※※※

拍摄现场。

“白宇哥，您今天脸色不太好啊，昨晚没睡好吗？”戏中的女一号看着脚步虚浮额角带汗脸色还有点发白的白宇，有些疑惑的问。

白宇勉强回了个笑，坐在化妆椅上背挺的比树还直，坐姿也端正的不得了。

早已化完妆的男一号白羽闻言向白宇瞥了一眼，没什么感情，“累了吧。”

白宇任由化妆师在自己脸上折腾，听到这话快速回答：“没……还行，还行。”

身体内突然加快的震动让他有点想哭，两腿夹得更紧了——“白宇老师您放松一点啊，粉底还没打完呢。”

事实上，白宇还真不是睡得晚睡不好，他昨晚根本就没睡。因为偷偷藏烟犯了错误被白羽狠狠“惩罚”了一顿，完事后他根本睡不着，被白羽发现他装睡就又是一通操干，直直干到今天早上天都开始翻白，白羽才放过他了。

不过还没完。

“过来，白宇。”白羽拿着手中的小盒子，朝着厨房的方向叫了一声。吃完早饭都是白宇自觉的去刷碗，此刻他当然也在水池边上奋斗着呢。

“白羽？”尽管他们是这种常人看来难以接受甚至叫畸形的关系，但白羽的规矩一向都是离了调教就不必再叫他主人，因此白宇就这么看着他拿着圆形的东西走了过来，下意识的合拢双腿退后。

“趴下，脱裤子。”白羽正在往遥控器里安装电池，顺便按开了一档看看效果，而因震动甚至发出声响的跳蛋让白宇脸都白了：“主人……”

乖乖的上身趴在椅子上撅起屁股，扒开臀瓣的手都在抖。一档就震动成这样，要是最高档，他还能站的起来了吗？

白羽也没用什么润滑，虽然他的确在沙发下茶几上也放了润滑剂。把跳蛋直接堵进白宇后穴，顺带还堵住了昨晚没彻底清理干净的精液。

“唔……”白宇肉眼可见的抖了一下，被白羽毫不留情的一巴掌拍在屁股上。跳蛋直接被开到一档塞进去，没有缓冲的过程，白宇有些恍惚。

“起来，去剧组了。”白羽不管撅着屁股的白宇有多可怜，他只觉得这人骚的就是欠操，再不走他今天就别想走了。

车上的颠簸让白宇觉得怎么坐都不舒服，而早上的堵车更是让车一停一顿，白宇恨不得直接躺在后排座位上呻吟，可他清楚得很，他要真敢让别人听到他的声音，白羽一定二话不说把他扒光了扔下去让人轮奸。

白羽喜欢不一味被动的M，但不代表他喜欢一个骚的人尽可夫的婊子。在这一方面，白羽的标准超过了许多调教师，这也是为什么他能被圈里几乎全部M都看做是No1的调教师的原因之一。

 

眼看着白宇几乎要软在化妆椅上，白羽一把把他捞了起来，“小刘，请个假。”带他上车回了家。

相对的，这一路上，白宇体内的跳蛋被开到了最大档，一路上轻弱的喘息声不曾听过，偶尔有声音大了的被白羽听去了，脸顿时黑了几度。

终于，绿灯开始闪烁，白羽一个急刹停住了车，但白宇终于忍不住叫了出来：“唔啊！”

白羽从后视镜看了一眼他，墨色眼瞳中没有一丝温度，却隐约浮现出危险：“再让我听到一次，你就给我光着身子滚下去。”

白羽讨厌在做爱之外一切叫声过大的M，手下的M也都特别乖巧懂事会来事还会看他眼色，他的规矩都背的一字不差。

“是……”白宇咬着下唇才没有吐出呻吟来，刻意放缓了呼吸生怕白羽把他脱光了扔出去。

毕竟他是真的会这么做，白羽一向言出必行。

曾经在俱乐部里，就因为那个M没能控制好声音，在白羽和别人交谈时叫出了声，他就被白羽亲手撕碎了身上所有乱七八糟的布料扔在中心的表演台上，亲眼看着那个M被七八个人轮奸至死。

“这么想要？裤子都湿透了。”白羽拽着他走进家门，到最后白宇的双腿已经开始不正常的抽搐了，裤子明显深出一块被打湿了，整个人像是被蒸过一样大汗淋漓面色潮红。

“唔啊……”白宇在他碰到自己穴口的瞬间叫了出来，穴口一张一合的欢迎更大的东西进来，而跳蛋还在身体里震动着。

“爽吗？”白羽直接拿出跳蛋，过程中手关节狠狠碾过敏感点，激的白宇直接翻了白眼差点爽晕过去，又换了自己的大家伙顶了进去，次次撞在G点上，操的白宇哭着喊“主人饶了我”。

“啧。爽不爽？”白羽皱皱眉，掐着白宇的腰把他的腿环在自己腰上，带着他走到阳台，又问了一次。

“主人…嗯啊…爽啊……呜…”白宇颤抖着抱住白羽的肩，后穴被填满的感觉爽到极致，也直接影响了他的思维方式——

刚刚主人的问话，第一次他竟然没有回答！

白宇的觉得自己要完，昨晚就被罚了，现在又躲不过。

“睁眼看着。”白羽冷不丁出声，白宇吓了一跳，下意识睁开眼，看着视野之内建筑间的高架桥、川流不息的车群、来来往往的行人，似乎还有人刚刚抬头看了他一眼……

白宇脑子瞬间空了，“主人……求你了主人！我不要！”

意识回神后他才发现自己这话说的有多让人震惊。不要？他说他不要？

他都在胡言乱语什么玩意儿？！

白羽挑挑眉，语气听不出喜怒来，可白宇能感觉到他的怒火：“不要？呵，能耐了白宇。我当初就应该把你扔进俱乐部慢慢调教……”

动作突然变得大开大合起来，整根拔出又全部插入，直接被操到G点的快感让白宇呼吸都困难起来，白羽把他压在落地窗上狠狠的操着：“不要？给我睁眼他妈好好看着！再不睁眼信不信老子在俱乐部门口操你！”

白宇立刻睁开眼睛看着楼下，心知这次白羽气狠了，平时从不骂人，就算骂人也没有过“老子”这种字眼。

忍着羞耻看着楼下，白宇张着大腿被人操干着，只觉得路过的人和车都在向上看，让他身体更是敏感。

白羽又狠狠拧了一把他的乳头，在他体内射了出来。白宇一哆嗦，呜咽声直接飚高了，也射了出来。

“知道错了？”

“知道了……知道了……”

“没有下次。”

“我知道了主人……我不敢了……”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
